Abigail
by Kusa23
Summary: This is my first time out on this website, so I hope I'm doing this right... Always loved Frank/Francis, like how they've handled his widowerhood-but thought it was time something was done about it-so I did something about it. Hope you like it...feel free to comment (pls be gentle) Not affiliated with the show/don't own any of it...or whatever it is we're supposed to say here
1. Chapter 1

The town car pulled up to the drop off zone, a few yards from the main building at Smith Point….It had been a long time since Frank had been out to the beach….a very long time. But he had promised the grandkids they'd spend at least 3 days out on the shore this year…fishing, swimming….whatever they wanted. It would well make life quite a challenge for his security detail, but it would give Danny, Linda, and even Erin a much deserved break….and the more he thought of it….it gave him one too.

Nicky, the ever dutiful older cousin, was doing her best to wrangle Jack and Sean out of the car and around to the back to grab the chairs, towels and other beach necessities, but when she reached the rear with them, she found the items already being drawn out by a tall man in a dark suit and serious expression on his face.

"….Uhhhh…ok…" she replied to his unspoken statement, not used to having things like this done for her.

"SO…WHO'S READY FOR THE BEACH!" Frank exclaimed, trying to distract the kids from the uncomfortable moment.

"I AM!" the boys exclaimed in unison. Nicky spun on her heels to face her granddad with them and shrugged….She was actually happy to go on this trip, spending time with him and the boys…it was the….formalities….that would take a little getting used to for her. She was used to them being outside her grandfather's house when they went over for Sunday dinner. But for the next few days, they would be surrounding her as well.

In an hour's time, they had set up 'camp'; the cooler in the shade of a large umbrella, sitting between her and the Commissioner's chairs, with the boys' towels spread out just a couple feet in front. The boys, more than considerably fair skinned, had been slathered with sunscreen by their cousin till they were nearly clown white all over. Nicky herself, internally bemoaning the fact that she too burned all too easy, coated herself, if slightly less vigorously, in the cream as well, but did her best to stay out of the sun as much as possible with the exception of her legs, which she decided to let pop out of the umbrella's shadow, if only for a little while. She knew life in the shade, for the boys, at the beach, would be a near impossibility.

The day went on without major issues. Jack went off to the pier to do some fishing for a bit while Sean stayed back to try his hand at building a sand castle. Anytime any of them set foot more than 20 paces from the perimeter of the settlement, one of the detail would come out from their position, five or so feet back from the family gathering, and follow a short distance behind. Nicky buried her nose in a book, checking her cell phone seemingly every three minutes. Francis couldn't decide what caused him more concern, the title of the book he spied when her hands slipped down off the cover for a minute, or the incessant ring of "You've got Mail" with every text she received….She was away from the city….Why was it so difficult to keep it away from her…..even for a day? Nonetheless, desiring to avoid the needless argument, he said nothing of her chosen diversion….aside from asking her to turn the phone to vibrate.

After a picnic lunch of Linda's fried chicken, Erin's cornbread, and Jamie's best…potato chips and soda...the boys wanted to jump right back into the water again. Nicky insisted it was digestion time first, and with their grandfather seconding her stance, the boys shortly fell quiet, rustling up their hand held video games and settling in for the 20 minute wait required before they would be allowed to explode on the water. Frank wanted to throw up his hands in exasperation….but he resigned, this was what modern kids did today for entertainment….Had he thought of it, maybe back at the house he could have figured out how to loaded some of the family tablets with those book readers and purchased some of the classics for them to read, or even in one program he'd heard of, have read to them….Jane Eyre….Pride and Prejudice…..maybe even something newer, but worthwhile….Anything had to be better than THIS!

Lifting his eyes from his own book, he discovered the boys and Nicky had dozed off. It was time for swimming, but after spending all this time out and about in the sun, he thought it better for them to rest awhile. Grabbing some extra dry towels from the bag around the back of his chair, he laid them over the boys, tucking them under each ones elbows and ankles, and, seeing that they were already slightly pink, slipped his hands gently under Nicky's heels, sliding her legs into the shade just a few inches to the right of where she had already lain them. With that, he gave Jacobs a nod and a hand sign. Jacobs returned the nod, and took a few steps closer for a better view of the young ones. Matlin and Quinn then stepped forward as Frank started down the beach for an excursion of his own.

After a stroll up and down the shoreline, he made it back to the main building. He wanted to get into line himself and order up some fries….he couldn't decide between gravy or cheese…all he knew was that he wanted to do it himself. But, even though he was quite sure there was no Taliban or other terroristic presence in the area, he was also quite sure Matlin and especially Quinn would 'recommend' against it….So instead, he sent Quinn up for an order of 2 and 2….and whatever else he thought the staff might like…..He and his detail had gotten to be quite close over the past years. Like his granddaughter, it had taken him a while to get used to their near constant presence, but as much as their hovering was sometimes a nuisance, in some ways, it was also a comfort. Just now, he had walked from the settlement on the beach, knowing full well, his grandchildren wouldn't be harassed or harmed by any unknown passersby…Harassment….yes, they also came in very handy with the paparazzi….Some of this group were so incredulous, they'd shoot off flash bulbs no more than 20 inches from his face in a way that could send him tumbling down whatever steps he was on should he even slightly lose his footing. So many times he wanted to just rip the cameras and microphones from their hands and slam them down to the granite and pavement below…..but that was generally not the best move in support of the PR department, so he restrained himself. Then there was always the catch 22 as well. Going anywhere, especially on a personal outing with family, and his detail, always brought attention….It was hard to have a private moment, and there was always someone to bring up the expense of paying the personnel to accompany him to something like this beach trip…He always tried to keep his numbers as low as prudent, but still, there was always a complainer….The only alternatives were not going anywhere except for business, a sacrifice even He wasn't willing to make, or drop them completely and 'escape' to be with his family in a public place….a risk the Department wasn't willing to take….So, there he stayed, in the shadow of the boardwalk, while his subordinate placed his order upstairs.

As the wind blew and the music blared…Frank thought he heard a voice on the breeze….

"Frank….Frank Reagan….is it really you?"

The voice was a bit different than he remembered from over 40 years ago….but the face….that face he would have known if a century had passed.

Abigail Taylor…His Seventh grade crush. Though 3 years his senior, he couldn't help noticing her when he first started walking the halls of his Junior High. Always perfectly dressed, her long curls pinned up slightly…but not enough to stop them from bouncing and tossing just enough when she was her usual animated self, talking or laughing with her friends. She was lost to his sight when she went on to High School….then he found her again, if only for a year, when he followed suit. His admiration was from afar, as he was your average underclassmen from a middle class cop family and she was a Salutatorian Debutant from one of the richest families in New York, but for all those years, until he met his future wife, his only true romantic thoughts had been of her...

"Ms. Taylor….How are you?" He replied in his normal friendly but sedate tone…He couldn't remember the gossip from his last reunion….Had she become a Housewife….an Attorney….a Journalist…He didn't want to seem to jaded, but he couldn't help wondering what was this chance meeting going to turn out to be….a happy surprise, or another professional headache.

"It's Mrs. Rappaport now….or should I say….'the FORMER Mrs. Rappaport'…" she corrected.

"Ahh." Frank assimilated. Now he remembered. She had Married a journalist….and not the best kind either. "I'm…..sorry?"

"Why, I'm not….Should have gotten rid of him years ago….The only things I kept were the house, the alimony, and the name…..Opens even more doors than my old one did….and put the two together….you start wondering where the walls are!" She laughed. Frank smiled quietly in return. "So what brings you this far out…..I didn't think Police Commissioners followed leads….never mind all the way to Moriches….."

Frank let out a sincere chuckle this time. "I'm here with my grandchildren, getting some…." And before he could finish his sentence, Quinn had returned with his high cholesterol goodies.

"Ahh….still a health food nut I see…" she teased.

"And you…"

"Meeting a friend for lunch….and now I think I know at least a part of what I'm having." She smiled, pulling one gravy fry from the basket and slurping it up with as much dignity as possible…which wasn't much.

Frank couldn't help but wonder who the friend was….someone she had gotten to know in later life, or someone they both might have known from their childhood. He shook it off…it was none of his business…his business was back in the city….back with those children on the blankets, who by now must have wondered if he had driven back to the city already!

"Well, it was great to meet you here." He smiled again, trying not to sound too dismissive, yet wanting to remove himself from this strange, uncomfortable arrangement.

"We must get together." She insisted. "and I don't mean that in one of those passé 'say it but never do it' ways…..We really must."

"Well, here's my car…." He reached to where his pocket and wallet would normally be, but as he was wearing his swim trunks….they weren't…."….ehhh, Matilin here can give you my direct number." He motioned to his second to grab his pad and write it out.

"I think all of New York has it, 9-1-1 if I'm not mistaken…." She laughed.

"Well, if you're looking to call out the closest cop in Mastic, go for it….but if you're looking for me, I'd recommend this one." As he finished his statement, Matlin finished his writing, ripped the sheet from the pad, and handed it to his superior, who handed it to the lady before them.

"Well, I will certainly do that then" She beamed, "If you don't mind." With a two-fingered double flick she motioned Matlin to take a step back. The officer, with some confused hesitation, complied. Abigail stepped forward and reaching up on tip-toe, planted a light kiss on the gentleman's cheek.

"I look forward to catching up with you….very soon…." She smiled. Taking a step back and returning to the journey she was originally on.

Seriously…Frank thought to himself….Did that just happen…He didn't think she had even noticed him the entire time they were in school….and yet she remembered him all these years later….Ok, so he was far from having a very 'private' life, given his position. But it wasn't the Police Commissioner of the City of New York that she recognized….it was simply Frank Reagan.

A wobble in the platters Quinn was still trying to juggle snapped Frank back to reality again….Time to get moving back to the kids before the fries got cold…


	2. Chapter 2

Baker had managed to book the Reagans an Efficiency suite with two bedrooms and a pull out sofa for the boys….It had taken nearly the entire trip from the city to convince Nicky she would not be doing any cooking unless she herself chose to. The picnic lunch on the beach followed by dinner at a diner adjacent to the hotel seemed to put her fears at ease….

When it was time for bed, the boys started in with their usual 20 questions….trying to delay the inevitable for as long as they could…..

"Grandpa….what took you so long to get back to us" Sean inquired.

"So long? I had just gone for a walk…"

"Mr. Jacobs said you had been gone for more than an hour….Mr. Matlin told him you had met someone" Jack responded.

"From what I heard on his radio, sounded like you had met a woman." Nicky chimed in, a bit of a tease in her voice. Frank knew full well there wasn't any possible way Nicky would have heard anything Matlin had said to Jacobs, as the ocean breeze had made it nearly impossible at times to communicate with each other in person, and the fact that security radios were always in the officers' ears to keep them from being overheard. Nicky had undoubtedly used methods likely learned from her uncles to squeeze the information from the members of his detail. Whether her mom liked it or not, she seemed determined to become a detective like the majority of their family someday…and she was going to be a darn good one it appeared…If only that talent wasn't such an irritation right now….

Frank just sighed. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did happen to meet an old schoolmate of mine."

"Just how old was she?" Sean inquired again.

"That's not something you ask a lady" his brother corrected.

"Why…doesn't she know?" Sean redirected. It then dawned on Francis, his grandson appeared to be the attorney in waiting.

"She's….about my age." Grandpa responded, trying to not give too much away.

"Dang….she's…" Jack covered Sean's mouth before he could finish the statement. Frank spotted a subdued smirk being invisibly yanked from Nicky's face.

"How long has it been since you'd last seen her?" Nicky asked, falling into the game; her own curiosity winning out over her exhaustion after her day in the sun.

Frank had to think about this….Some of the reunions had multiple graduation years brought together to up the number of attendants to any one function. Had he seen or spoken to her at any of these events….he really couldn't recall.

"I really don't think I've seen her since we were in school…." He finally answered.

"And she still recognized you?" Sean asked, not hiding his shock in the slightest.

"Grandpa's on TV you nut…of course she did…." Jack scolded.

"What gets me then is that you recognized her….after all these years." Nicky interjected, still a pinch needling him with the age game….but slightly more empathetic than her younger cohorts.

Frank had no answer. That's all Nicky needed to hear.

"So, when are you seeing her again?" Nicky continued.

"I don't know….She said she'd call me and we'd work out a time to get together" he responded.

"So she has your number…" Sean summarized. Frank nodded.

"But you didn't get hers….?" Jack enquired. Frank nodded…more slowly….

The boys looked at each other and entered with near symmetry "…Buuuuuuut."

"Grandpa is trying to enter the new millennium…where women contact men they want to see…instead of waiting by the phone for their calls." Nicky resolved. Frank was somewhat relieved by this answer, even if it left him feeling a bit uneasy….Leaving any part of his life fully in the hands of another was not really his style…Sure there was Baker and others handling his schedule…but that was still under his direction. No one outside of himself had really had control of his life…except for….

"But what if she doesn't call?" Sean interjected, the inquisition apparently not yet over. "Can't you get her number…you know, look her up on the police computer?"

"Grandpa can't do that…" Jack answered with seeming exasperation. "It's an inappropraition of police resources…"

"Misappropriation….." Frank answered finally, stifling a laugh….how did his grandson pick up on such considerable, if not quite correct, phrases! "And yes, it would be wrong of me to use the….police computer….to get her information, so I guess I'll just have to do like Nicky said, and wait on her call."

"But what if she…." Sean started up again.

"No more questions" Grandpa insisted in a slightly louder though far from yelling voice. "Bed!"

The boys looked at each other again…shrugged…and bounced their way under the covers. Nicky and their Grandpa tucked them both in and kissed their foreheads, before heading to their respective bedrooms.

About a half hour later, Nicky lightly rapped on her granddad's open door.

"C'mon in" he half whispered, looking up from his novel.

"Hey…." Nicky breathed back, closing the door more for privacy, but open enough that they could hear if there was any trouble in the next room.

"What's on your mind…."

"Nothing…just your lady-friend…."

"She is Not my 'lady-friend'" her grandfather protested. "She is simply…"

"A girl you had a crush on in the 7th grade…"

"How did you know that…"

"Uncle Danny told me…"

Ever lovin' cell phones again….Frank thought.

"And how did he find that out…." He knew the answer before he found it confirmed in her eyes…His own father.

"Ok, so I had a crush on her when we were kids…we're adults now….that does not make her my lady-friend….she's just an old acquaintance…"

"Why can't she be your lady-friend?" she asked….The question puzzled him for a moment. Then it came to him….The recurrent theme among the members of his family…especially the women for some reason; getting him back on the dating scene, seemed to be an obsession in the Reagan household.

"Who says I'm in the market for a lady friend anyway….."

"Who says you shouldn't be…." Nicky responded, ever ready for a debate. She might yet follow in Jaime's footsteps and stand to either side of law enforcement.

"Nicky….you know my schedule….It gets hard to have time for me….never mind for anyone else…."

"You made time for that woman a couple years ago….what was her name….Kelly…."

"And it didn't work out…."

"And what about that dark haired woman….the lawyer…."

"Kelly Peterson….She worked for the city….We spent some time together, yes…but she wasn't an….interest." Frank answered guardedly.

"From what I heard you spent an evening at her house….watching a football game or something…"

Frank started to respond, then stopped himself…Just how was she getting her information. This tidbit was something he was sure neither his father nor either of his sons knew….had to be the detail….but how?

Nicky could tell from his silence she was getting somewhere, but that she would need to slant her angle a bit before that somewhere led to trouble…."I'm not saying she was 'the one'….nor do I know the woman you met today is….I know how much you loved Grandma….but she's been gone a long time now…I just think you should have someone to….keep company with…go out and have fun with….talk with…."

"I talk with your great-granddad all the time…"

"That's not what I mean….well I guess it sort of is….but even if it is….why only one person…besides….you can't exactly take him out for dinner and dancing…."

"When was the last time you saw me go out dancing…" Frank responded with a light laugh.

"Exactly." Nicky responded forthrightly. Checkmate.

Frank tried to answer again….words failed him…he couldn't argue with her….he couldn't be angry with her. He could see in her eyes she wasn't doing any of this to tease or goad him…As clique as it might sound, it was true….She just wanted to see him happy.

His shoulders, which he didn't even realize had tensed up during their conversation, dropped. "Ok….I'll wait on her call. IF she calls, I'll invite her to dinner…we'll see about the dancing…." Nicky raised her hand to her mouth to camouflage her gentle laugh. "Now can we adjourn this case till then?"

Nicky smiled and nodded. Running up to her grandfather's bedside, she hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. He returned her affections with all his heart. When they released, she trotted out his door, pausing a moment at his door to wave back…a victorious smile bannered across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks passed since their Long Island mini-vacation. Miraculously, there had been no major emergencies to curtail or otherwise hinder their time together there. There were, however, no phone calls received from the 'mystery woman' whom Nicky had proceeded to interrogate her grandfather on, ad nauseam. In time, the chance meeting with his one-time infatuation drifted further and further from his mind….

Till Tuesday morning….Baker rang his line….

"A Ms. Abigail Taylor on the line for you Sir."

Frank blinked a few times….it all came back to him, like a giant wave crashing on the shore.

"Thank you, Baker." He answered.

He paused for a moment….Almost feeling like a boy in school again….She really called him…He got so nervous, he almost didn't want to answer. If it wasn't for his promise to his granddaughter, he might have had Baker take a message and call her back when he was ready…if he was ready…..was he ready…

Whether or not he was ready….she was there….and she was waiting…and as a gentleman….

Breathe in…Breathe out….Pick up…

"Commissioner Reagan."

"Frank…it's Abigail…"

"Abigail…how are you." He said as friendly as he could, without sounding too manic.

"Wonderful…Loving the summer…Superb weather lately" he could hear her sweet smile over the phone line.

"If you like air conditioning…." He returned lightly.

"Oh….You office types…it must be stifling..."

"The life of a working man…" he responded, concerned as the words left his lips that they might have sounded a bit judgmental.

"Indeed, the Commissioner as a working man…undoubtedly true…and hard working as I've seen from all your appearances on the news."

He was relieved, apparently there was no offense taken, though he wasn't quite sure how to volley her response.

"Now Frank," Abigail thankfully went on. "…as we agreed, I'm calling to set up our dinner, or lunch, or coffee, or whatever you please…what does your schedule look like…say….Thursday?"

Frank silently held his breath….Nicky…Nicky…Nicky….

"The day is pretty full…" He finally responded, looking over the near blank calendar for the day in question, considerably sure that even if Baker and others wouldn't be able to fill it to the gills, he would not be able to cut away enough time to not only meet with her properly, but prepare for the meeting…"How about a drink…8 pm…O'Reilly's….?" He hadn't been to that area in a long while, save for a drive through, or that spot inspection of the troops he had decided on a few months back…But somehow, it seemed the perfect place to meet…Back in the old neighborhood.

"Sounds wonderful," She agreed. "I presume I should meet you there?"

He was at a loss…He had met most of his friends, of either gender, at their agreed locations…If he were to look to make Abigail his….should he meet her…should he have his driver pick her up…He wasn't even quite sure where she lived any more….maybe he should have the driver pick her up then come get….

"Frank…you still there…"

His silent contemplation had gone on too long. "Yes…sorry….distracted for a moment…Yes, let's meet there" He responded, deciding to go along with her initial offer. Changes could be made at a later time, another day.

"Fantastic. I know you're busy so I won't keep you…I look forward to seeing you then…Goodbye Frank…."

"Goodbye Abigail…" he managed, just before he heard a click on the line…Well, he could already see she hadn't changed much….still as take charge as ever. Neither his staff nor his station deterred her from contacting him and taking the reigns on making plans for their meeting.

Their meeting….he needed to put it on his schedule so Baker and the others wouldn't double book him somewhere….But how….his family weren't the only ones who were good at nudging him to get out more, or glancing a professional tease when he might have the audacity for taking a few hours out of his day that were strictly not business. How does he keep this under their radar, while not backing down on his promise to his granddaughter….or on the chance of seeing her again…

"Meeting; A. Taylor…8pm….South Street"

Plain and simple…he was meeting her…the bar was off South St….that's all anyone needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are seriously going out with Abby Taylor?" Garrett probed with more than a hint of astonishment in his voice.

Working with cops….privacy was difficult to say the least….and secrets within the so called 'blue wall' were seemingly impossible. As quiet as he tried to keep things, the meeting might as well have been on the front page of the Times!

"And what if I am?" Frank turned around his friend's line of questioning.

"I'm impressed is all" Garret responded. "You've played the cloistered widower for so long….to move straight to escorting the cream of Hamptons' society…pretty huge leap, Frank. My compliments…." Garrett had known about Frank's other relationships, with the two Kellys especially…..but this was different. Was he finally going into something for real…?

Meanwhile Frank wondered to himself, how did he ever get himself into thi…..Nicky….

"Hamptons…. So that's where she's living now…Thank you. Yes, we met up when I was taking the kids to the beach….Just a quick get together to go over old times and that…" he settled….

Garret cocked his head, a bit stunned. Did Reagan really not even know where the woman lived? People in California knew every last detail of this Society maven's life. The PC of NY didn't even know her address?

"Ahh…'all that'…." He responded incredulously. Exploding with curiosity, he wanted to know every detail of the meeting….what they had said…what he was planning to discuss when they met. Part of him wanted to give him pointers to dating in the 21st century, but having his own struggles in his private life, maybe the position of life coach was not for him. Besides, he knew his boss was a private man….what he was ready to share, he'd undoubtedly be an if not the ear to…There wouldn't be too much fall out to this meeting, if any…and it would probably be good for the man to get out for a social occasion or two….Whatever had prompted it, he couldn't wait to find out, but he knew that he would have to. He resolved to keep his interest and inclusion in the matter on a professional level….need to know…until such time as there was either a need, or more 'personal space', for further inquiry.

With the matter settled, the two men went on to more urgent business.


	5. Chapter 5

The days seemed to fly…with luckily no disasters or other major events to grab the headlines of Frank's life if not the local papers. Before he knew it…it was Thursday night.

18:30, Baker stepped in the door.

"Just a reminder, Sir, you have your meeting with A Taylor, South Street, 8pm" she announced, plain faced.

"Baker, don't act like you don't have any idea who that is…I didn't fall off the turnip truck!" Frank responded, exasperated but appreciative at his assistant's attempt to keep mum on his meeting. The tiniest of knowing smiles perked up on her lips. "That will be all." She nodded and silently slipped out the door.

What was he going to do with this bunch, Frank contemplated….Moreover, what was he going to do with himself. He had tried to keep the distraction of this meeting from his mind and focus on the multiple tasks at hand….now, here it was, the day of reckoning….and he was completely unprepared….How long should the meeting be? What would he say to her? Should he offer her a ride home afterward….Would she really be going all the way back out to the Hamptons?

Relax! He scolded himself. He'd stressed less over appointments with reporters and community leaders than he was over meeting an old acquaintance for this one drink. It was getting to the point of the ridiculous. Go there…Talk to her…Exchange stories of your lives…Perhaps comparing reality to what the other may have read in the newspaper…say goodnight…and that will be it….What happens after, if anything, will happen, and that will be that.

He wasn't sure how much relief he drew from his own thoughts, but at least now he had a game plan…such as it was. He hit a button on his phone. Quinn's voice returned on the intercom.

"Yes sir."

"Have the car ready for me in 10…make that 5 minutes…"

"Yes sir."

Removing his finger from the button, he drew a deep breath….this was it. He stood up….straighten his suit…smoothed back his hair….gathered his things for the night…and set out the door to see what the evening had to offer.

As he made his way across the bar, he realized what a mistake he'd made. He had chosen Thursday, thinking they would miss the Friday night weekending crowd, not realizing the masses heading out of the city for the weekend would be having their 'end' of week gatherings that night. The crowd that surrounded him was also different than he'd remembered. The college kids, twenty and thirty-somethings that filled the room made him feel quite out of his element….and the look of some of them…Though still recognizable, he had chosen not to wear his uniform that day…if he had, he contemplated the thought of carding a number of them. Maybe he would do it yet….

…Or maybe not. As his eyes adjusted to the ever changing lighting in the room, he saw her, sitting at a table just a few feet from the bar, waiting. She was early…He had expected to get here before she arrived, yet here she was…

He stepped closer to the table to where they might actually be able to hear each other.

"Abigail." He smiled broadly, trying to hide how nervous he was….

"Frank….." she answered gregariously, opening her arms to greet him. He leaned in with a gentle hug, kissing her hair just by her temple. She returned with a light peck at his chin.

"You look lovely this evening. " He smiled, taking a seat across from her at the table.

"And you're dapper as ever…." She beamed, seeming to take him all in. "How long has it been anyway…."

"Longer than I'd care to admit to…" He joked.

"Would that be 'in a court of law', or simply among polite company…." She teased back.

"Both." He responded directly but cheerfully. He knew at this point, she really had had no activity, or interest it seemed, in the legal system…It was all a matter of keeping things in the wheelhouse of her companion. "Have you ordered anything?"

"Just got here a short time ago. I don't think either of us made a reservation, but when the waitress saw me at the door, she drew me to this table as soon as it cleared out. Not sure if others were waiting or…." She went on.

Frank kicked himself. He had invited her here. He should have had the reservation made….Only there was no need to make a reservation at the O'Reilly's he had known…..when had it become such a hot spot?

She seemed to see the apology in his eyes, but brought him up short before it could come out. "In either case, we're here, let's order….What are you having?" she asked as the waitress seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ladies first." He responded. She placed her drink order….stronger than what he had expected from a socialite…..and he followed with his….

"Appetizer?" He offered.

"What would you suggest?" she countered.

"What would you recommend?" he responded to the waitress, who gave them a list of house specialties. The couple decided on one, which she promptly wrote down then smiled, spun, and split to the kitchen to place their order.

"Quite determined, isn't she?" Abby laughed.

"I wonder if she'll be carrying or racing the drinks out." Frank commented back.

The conversation went on for hours….Drinks and hors d'oeuvres turned to dinner. Frank sent a quick text to Nicky, who he knew would be waiting impatiently for his 'report' on the evening, to call Henry, who vehemently refused any use of a phone beyond a talking device, and let him know of the change of plans….He seemed sure this task would undoubtedly thrill her…

The conversation was completely relaxed. They exchanged stories from their schooldays. Abigail filled him in on her life married to a once promising young journalist who turned into one of the biggest muckraking tabloid writers the region had ever seen. Frank shared on his own years of married life, his family, how all three of the boys eventually followed him into the force, his son's death, and his own rise to his present office. Any reporter with a listening device would have had article upon article to write on either of them; nothing of expose' caliber perhaps, but plenty of interesting pages for their readers to peruse.

Frank began to become self-conscious again, wondering if he was boring her with his long winded stories, most of which she had probably gotten already from various reports, either through her former husband's channels, or through the news itself. He looked into her eyes….if she was bored, she showed no sign of it. Her gaze met his full on….leaving him as spellbound as ever…

"Dessert?" she suggested, the conversation anything but lagging.

"Certainly" he responded, looking up to the waitress again, who this time took the prompt before another word could be uttered, and offered a long list of wonderful treats for either of them. When they had made their decisions, she again turned and left, with just as much urgency, yet somehow seeming much more relaxed.

"She must feel she's gotten to know us now…." Abigail smiled.

"She certainly must have gotten an earful at this point."

"Frank, I'm so sorry to hear about your wife….From all accounts, she was a lovely woman." She empathized…it was a topic of conversation he had not expected her to spend much time on, yet there it was. And somehow, he was still, not, uncomfortable….

"Yes, the kids and I were very lucky….I wish she had been around to see how our grandchildren have grown…"

"Oh…and grandchildren….any pictures…?" she pressed so happily…He drew out his personal cell, hit a few buttons, and up they came….the beach….holidays….graduations….scouting ceremonies….even some he would never have shared with anyone outside the family…probably not even Garrett.

"How wonderful!" she shined. "Nate and I never had kids…to some extent I supposed I'm lucky…can you imagine carrying on Those genetic traits." She said with disdain. "Still, to have small ones in the house…and to see them all become such champions. And that granddaughter, Nicky, is it…she's going to be something isn't she…"

She already is, I assure you….Frank thought to himself, only letting on a smiling nod on the outside.

"The debate is ongoing…" he replied. "She insists she's going to be a police officer. Her mother wants nothing to do with it."

"I can understand her point…" Abigail replied.

"Which one?" Frank inquired.

"Well, both of them of course…" the two laughed in agreement. It was a tough choice…The comparative safety of being an attorney, or being in the direct line of fire, and the family business, being a cop. But, as Reagan reminded himself, the courtroom side didn't always keep on out of harm's way. There was more than one occasion where Erin had found herself right at the heart of the matter, and sometimes the target of it. On at least one occasion, Frank himself had been lucky enough to come upon the scene just as the attacker had found his way to his daughter, in the darkness of her empty offices….Had he not gone to gather her for dinner that night….He shuttered at the thought….

"Frank…." Abigail noted his far off expression, with a bit of concern….

"Sorry, distracted for a moment…" Frank apologized to his otherwise jovial companion. Before another word could be spoken between the two of them, dessert was served.

The hour was getting late. In the back of his mind, Frank knew he still had stacks of paperwork to make his way through before the night was over. But nothing it seemed could convince him to tear himself away from his impromptu dinner companion….Then he thought, what if she was heading home, all the way back to the Hamptons, at this hour….

Even with this on his mind, somehow he still couldn't bear to part from her….when would they see each other again…would it even happen.

"Oh, Frank, this has been such a wonderful evening, but I really must be getting back to my hotel…" Abigail apologized, once again seeming to read his mind.

"Hotel." He responded quizzically.

"Yes….you didn't think that after our drink, or whatever this was going to turn out to be, I was going to make my journey all the way back to the eastern shore?" She looked at his embarrassed, blinking expression and chuckled. "I have other…appointments….here in the city as well. I'll actually be here for the next couple of days."

"When do you plan on staying til?" he asked, eagerness beginning to show through his usually stalwart visage.

"I was hoping to be back on the island by Saturday, but as things turn out, my broker won't be able to see me until Monday…So I guess sometime after that." She answered, smiling at the attention.

This was his chance…."Well then, how does lunch in the park on Saturday sound to you. Very casual of course…"

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled yet again.

"Twelve o'clock….I'll come pick you up….in fact, it would be my honor to offer you a ride back to your hotel….A woman such as yourself shouldn't be traveling on her own at this time of night."

"Frank…Frank, hold on a moment…." She laughed. I have my own car….and my own bodyguard, or have your 'spidie-senses' failed you?" She waved to a gentleman on the far end of the room, who shortly stood and made his way out the front door. Frank had noticed him earlier, seating himself at various points around the bar. He thought him slightly curious, but no real threat….Likely a regular patron circulating around or some newshound who had discovered their planned encounter. To discover he was Abigail's bodyguard and driver….That was something he wasn't expecting….

"Alright then," Frank reclaimed, his previous plans thwarted. "If I can't give you a ride home, allow me to at least pick you up….Eleven thirty?"

"Absolutely." Grabbing a pen and paper out of her wallet, she wrote down the name and address of her hotel….and her cell number…and handed it to him. She then stood and began to gather her things. "Now, I'm afraid I must be out the door….Billy gets extremely nervous if I'm not out by the time he brings the car to the door."

"I understand." Frank answered, rising with her. The check already attended to, he reached to help her with her coat and escort her to the door. Quinn, already taking his cue from the departing 'Billy' it seemed, had already radioed for the car to be brought out front, and followed them to the door a few short steps behind.

Standing together in the foyer they had entered through separately, Abigail turned to him.

"This truly has been a wonderful evening." She smiled, with a hint of a sigh.

"Indeed it has, Abigail…."

"Please, call me Abby…."

"Ok…."

"And you….shall I call you Frankie…" she laughed just a touch.

He shook his head slightly…"You know…no one has called me that since…." Then it dawned on him.

"High school…" they said together, both enjoying their private joke.

They came nearer to each other….near enough for….

Abigail slid to the side, giving Frank another peck on the cheek…..

"Wonderful to see you again, Frank. Billy must be outside now….I must be going." She rubbed his arm, then turning gracefully, was shortly through the door and out of his sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday noon, a not so unexpected visitor dropped into the Commissioner's office.

"Sir, your Granddaughter is here" Baker announced.

"Surprise, surprise" Frank responded. "…Show her in"

Within seconds, Nicky charged the room, with a mature confidence that mixed well with her childlike excitement.

"So….how did it go….How did it go?" She demanded impatiently.

"Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be young lady…school perhaps…" he retorted, not even looking up from the briefs in his hands.

"In the middle of July…?" She countered, undaunted.

"Camp then…."

"Grandpa….I'm in High School…"

"A Counselor in Training then…" he smirked.

"Grandpa…..!" she pressed. He looked up at her finally. Her eyes just bored into him. He knew nothing he could say was going to make her change course…but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have some fun trying.

"Well, since you're here…perhaps I might interest you in a bit of lunch?"

"That would be great….then I can really get you spilling all the gory details…." She snickered.

"Gory de…." He just stopped himself, pressing a button on his phone. "Baker."

"Yes Sir."

"Do I have any appointments this afternoon?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but making a show of it anyway.

"Nothing until three o'clock sir…" came the voice from the phone.

"Very well…" he responded, then lifting his finger from the button and turning his attention to Nicky, "Local or something in particular?" She just shrugged. He put his finger to the button again. "Tell Quinn I'm going to head out a while to have lunch with my granddaughter."

Nicky was quietly relieved. Quinn would still follow up on them, no doubt, possibly with another on his hip, but there was less formality this way. It was just her and her grandfather, their surroundings, including his detail, and the story she Was going to get out of him….if it killed her.

"You didn't even kiss her good night?" she probed, seemingly aghast at the thought after the seeming fairytale of how everything else had gone….

"Well," Frank responded not just slightly on the defensive. "It was a very public place. It was our first real meeting in years….And it really wasn't even a date….originally…" With this admission, the young woman couldn't help but smile…She knew it! Her grandfather was interested in this woman. Now all she needed was to bring him through the next steps.

"I see…" she said slyly. "And you're going to see her again tomorrow?"

"Picking her up at eleven thirty…" he reported.

"Any chance we all might meet her Sunday?" she chimed with a smile.

"Don't you think it's a little early on to 'meet the family'?" he finally pushed back. He was Not ready for that stage of the game yet. Nicky was the one who had pressed him to start down this road, and there was likely no way around her inquisition, or that of the family once that day came around again. But to put Abigail….Abby…through that gauntlet when they had just met….well, remet….That was just unnecessary. "It's not like I've gotten to know your boyfriends that way…"

"Oh, I've tried…but mom's always 'it's too soon'….'not yet'…." She sighed.

"Yup….sounds like your mom….Tell you what….you go on more than five dates with any boy…you let me know if you want to invite him to dinner…I'll work things out with your mom…Deal?"

"Deal…" she agreed. "Does this mean I'll have to wait till you're at five dates with Abby before I get to meet her?"

"Probably ten." He returned. "And that's Ms. Taylor to you."

"Abby when we talk about her….Ms. Taylor when I finally get to meet her." Nicky bargained with a smile.

Frank just shook his head, running his fingers through his hair…How could dealing with the non-commissioned women of this state be harder than dealing with anyone he'd ever met throughout his years on the force!


	7. Chapter 7

Frank had cleared his schedule. Baker had made that far from difficult, as the moment he advised her of his plans for that afternoon, with the exception of his grandson's game that morning, his usual requests for time that day were magically postponed till later in the week. If Nicole had spilled the beans to Linda and her mom, they let on to knowing little or nothing when they sat together in the bleachers, though he felt certain of the oncoming barrage that would be Sunday Dinner.

Having congratulated Jack on a well-played game and said his good-byes to the rest of the family, Frank made his way to the car and the short trip back to Manhattan. Days like this, he wished he could take the ferry, but the logistics of that concept were just too complicated.

Arriving at the Marriot Marquis, Quinn was the first out, opening the back door for the Commissioner. Frank stepped out and made his way straight through the doorman dotted entryway to the grand lobby.

Abby stood just off to the left….pale gray slacks and a light, floral top, with a hat that bounced with her step like her curls did all those years ago. Her hair itself, though seeming to have lost none of its gloss or beauty, she now styled much more sedately. The hat seemed to return to her the youthful joy time had taken so much of in her maturity.

Frank had intended to cater the picnic he had planned himself, and would have gone through with it had it not been for the fact his grandson's game made keeping the food to its proper temperature seemingly impossible. Instead, he opted to send Matlin with the car, a basket, and a list of simple blanket-ready dishes to gather up, while he himself was at the game. With the basket now filled and waiting in the trunk, Frank took Abby's arm and escorted her from the hotel to the waiting vehicle.

Lunch went off quite pleasantly. As before, they talked over old times, exchanging stories of shared friends and acquaintances that the other wasn't aware, and was often quite surprised by. Moving up in time, Abby shared details of her life on the Island, the new and unusual concierge doctor who had taken up residence in the area just a few years ago, her life after the tabloid king, and her continued efforts to avoid him and all his ilk who seemed to surround her near every day of her life. Frank shared news on Danny's most recent collar, Jamie efforts in balancing the friends from his past with his new life of the present, the inquiries of his own 'personal paparazzi', Nicky, up through and including the scores and highlights of Jack's game that very afternoon.

"You must be so proud of your family" she beamed, seeming to absorb a bit of the pride herself, as though a vicarious member of his family.

"Yes indeed….but you must have some family of your own….nieces, nephews….You did have two brothers as I recall…"

"Yes…Older…they've both passed now…." She sighed. Frank bowed his head in silent reflection. But before he could think his statement a misstep, she continued. "We weren't all that close. James moved to California, Richard to Hawaii. They had 3 sons and 2 daughters between them….I sometimes get updates on Facebook…They are certainly doing well. One owns a resort hotel in Kaanapali Beach I believe. Another is involved in Real Estate holdings….another in….I forget what 2 of them do….but the youngest is a stock broker…."

Frank looked at her curiously for a second….."No….not the one I'm seeing next week…I don't do business with family…" she smiled, somewhat impressed by his memory.

The conversation lulled for a moment. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, until that certain feeling crept in…That soft desire to move closer….to be more intimate….but both held back, unsure of who surrounded them and what the response might be if they were to be seen so familiar in public.

The moment was broken when a soccer ball came charging straight at them, landing right in the potato salad.

"Holy FIFA, Batman!" Abby cried with laughter as an approximately 7 year old child came chasing after it shortly thereafter. Frank quickly grabbed the ball and, giving his best Pele impression, swung the ball pendulously over his head and threw it back into play. Abby fell flat on the blanket, giggles seeming to tremble through her form.

Frank leaned on his elbow next to her, not too close….not too far…

"I would love to meet your family….how is your father…He's still living with you, yes?"

"Yes….he is…" Reagan couldn't believe how the next words ran like a soft river from his lips…"You know, we all gather for dinner on Sundays….I could check in with, I think Linda's in charge this week…and see if we could set up another place at the table."

"…Well," Abby returned with some surprise. "I wouldn't want to be any bother….."

"I'm sure….let me check in with her. I'll get back to you this evening to confirm. How does that sound?"

"Marvelous!" Abby beamed…."It's amazing, isn't it. Here we haven't seen each other in Decades….and now, three dates in three days!"

Her smile was infectious, as it had always been. Frank couldn't deny things seemed to be moving rather quickly….but he just adored the time he spent with her…He didn't want her to leave the city…but he couldn't follow her to the Island….he had responsibilities….which he was even neglecting now….But spending time with her had offered him the kind of happiness he hadn't had in a very long time.

Around 2:30, the town car dropped Abby off at her hotel again, with Frank's reiterated promise to call her and confirm dinner the next night. Another couple quick pecks, and she was through the revolving door and on her way to her suite.

The divider was down, Matlin could see the quiet smile on his boss's face. While he had covered all the expenses of the food, including extra for the detail, and the added gas so the city would not have to pay the additional expense for the shopping trip or the picnic, the officer knew some of his cohorts would whine (out of the hearing of the Commissioner of course, so what good it did…) about being sent off on meaningless errands etc…He didn't mind it at all….Simple jobs made the day go faster. The central task, the safety of the Commissioner, was as attended to as ever, and the boys got a free lunch out of the deal…And if it made his boss this happy to spend a couple hours with a pretty lady….it was all worth it!

By the time they reached the house, Frank was already on the phone with Linda.

"Are you sure it's not a bother…." Frank pressed over his cell…he knew all the women were 'in on it' as far as him seeing Abby….and probably were dying to meet her themselves, but he wanted to make absolutely sure her actual presence didn't pose any problems. Returning to Full Time work as an Emergency Room nurse, Linda's time was truly becoming more and more precious and if she had already had her ingredients setup for the standard number….

"Frank, she's only one more person…it's not any trouble…really…If anything needs doing, I'll send Danny out shopping and he can meet me and the boys at the house."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll love that…" Frank laughed.

"I'll deal with his loving it or not….you just deal with making sure she gets there….you know how confusing directions can be around there for someone new to the area…."

She wasn't new to the area…Francis thought to himself…probably hadn't been there in a while, and had never been to the house that he could remember, but she'd probably still know her way around. If not, Billy probably should…..

He just stepped through the door as he was getting off the phone with Linda. Nodding to Matlin and Quinn, he juggled his briefcase to close the door with one hand while dialing Abby with the other….He knew he didn't have to call her back till 8, but he didn't want to give her the chance to make other plans…Heaven sake…he really Was acting like a schoolboy over this woman!

Call made, Dinner confirmed, he finally put the phone down. Putting it down on the end table, he paused for a moment, and laughed at himself…all this fussing over a female…Never mind the next generations of his family, he was bound to catch an earful from his father too. This was bound to be one unique dinner, but then again, 'uniqueness' was something every Sunday dinner had in common in the Reagan family…

He sat on the sofa and lifted his briefcase to the table to get started on some long awaiting paperwork, things that, had this been any other Saturday, he would have had done by noon, not starting at 3. As his thumbs clicked the latches and lifted the top of the case, he eyes grazed right over it to the picture frame on the buffet across the room…..a shot of him and his late wife…on their wedding day….

Frank stopped in his tracks as a miniature mole seemed to burrow its way from his stomach to his throat, grinding his insides the entire distance. His beautiful, wonderful, Mrs…Normally never more than a few minutes from his thoughts, and yet, for the past hours…had he even thought of her….He started to feel guilty again, something for which the lectures from his family, friends, and perhaps her own ghost itself would have seemed unending. It always seemed to him that she had never not been a part of him…in his life…in his heart…but now…Abby…was he really ready to start again…finally?

He stood up and crossed the room to where the picture stood. He held it with his right hand, caressing it with his left…then he realized…his wedding ring….He wore it every day….rarely taking it off for even a few minutes since the day in the photograph….Did he really wear it in front of Abby? Was she really that comfortable on a….yes even she called it…a date with a man still wearing the ring of his long departed wife? He recalled Abby mentioning her, without the slightest discomfort or concern…They had been barely acquaintances for so long…did she take the date as being simply a friendly one….did he…was he really feeling the things he thought he was in the time he was spending with her, or was it all a mirage…Was he swept up in the moments, walking through them like vivid dreams of the past…Was any of what he was feeling real? Was she feeling any of it, or just being her always relaxed self, enjoying time with a friend and nothing more…..

His head swam with thoughts memories and questions of the more distant past and that very day…It had been so long…What was he feeling….what was he doing….What was he….

Oh my God! Francis thought…..Dinner!


	8. Chapter 8

Most of the family arrived between 12 and 1, after morning mass. Frank had asked Abby to arrive around 1:30, secretly so he could avoid her having any unattended conversations outside before she properly arrived.

Conversations were friendly and animated. Discussions on the recent World Cup, which countries did well and which were cheated…the Japanese Ref and the games during the finals. The youngest chimed in about how his Gym teacher was using recordings of the games to explain different plays and how they went right and wrong. Henry couldn't believe that kind of technology was even entering the Physical Education wing and complained that today's kids spent enough time in front of computer and TV screens and should be spending at least that time outside….And so the first debate began.

Frank was calm and cordial as ever, letting off no hint of the turmoil he experience late the previous afternoon, but not quite as cozy as he had been with Abby earlier that same weekend. Abby just chalked it up to being polite and proper around his family and made no never mind about it. There would likely be plenty of private time later that afternoon…and perhaps that night….

Dinner was served at the table as always. Nicky set Abby's place just at her grandfather's right hand. The mole stole up to his throat again….that was where his wife had always sat…and his daughter after she passed. He swallowed hard and silently, saying nothing. Grace needed to be said, and Francis sat quietly as the guest of honor was chosen to and graciously accepted offering the prayer.

"Heavenly God…." She began, apparently opting to freestyle, instead of going with a standard prayer as they often did. "Thank you for bringing us together this day….Thank you for wonderful family and friends…the feast before us…the warmth and beauty that surrounds us…and all your numerous blessings I could start to list, but that would undoubtedly lead to our food getting cold…." There was an almost uncomfortable giggle after that line, but no one seemed at all that disturbed by it. "Thank you for all the goodness you have shown us, and keep us in your love and protection all the days of our lives…In his name we pray, Amen."

Such a perfect prayer, her first time up…not bad for a newbie….

The meal went on as normal, as though there was no change in the company at all. Abby made everyone feel as comfortable in her presence as they were trying to make her feel in theirs. Even when the topics shifted from light to serious, she would not allow for any hushes or 'deferential treatment' because she was there…."Whether it's the defense of civil rights or the Giants defense, we all have an opinion on it…might as well just come out and share it." She insisted with a smile.

After the meal, and dessert which Abby herself insisted on contributing too, making a stop at what Frank had let slip as their favorite bakery before arriving, in slow progression the junior family units made their exits. Hugs and phone number exchanges went in every direction. Sean even insisted on getting Abby's number, even though Linda and Danny wouldn't give him a cell phone. When they were all gone, Henry politely excused himself and allowed the couple some time on their own.

"Well…was that so bad…." Abby teased.

"Come again." Replied Frank, a bit turned around by her question.

"You seemed so quiet, like you were suddenly nervous my being around your family might not be such a good idea after all….Did I perform up to your expectations?"

Frank smiled, but was still not quite the excited schoolmate she had encountered at dinner and the picnic. "You were fine….just fine." He said….quietly….barely able to look her in the eye.

Abby could tell something was the matter. He was still just as much the sweet gentleman as ever….but something in him….was different.

"A thou for you conceptions…."

"Come again….?"

"Penny for your thoughts seems so cheap these days…especially in my circles….thought I'd up the ante a little…."

For the first time that day, she thought she might have spotted a spark of the old Frank again….Her odd paraphrase had so completely thrown him that he forgot, if only for a moment, whatever it was that was bothering him…

"It's just….." he drifted….unable to explain his silence…how could he tell this wonderful vivacious woman what was really on his mind….

"Out with it Frank!...No time like the present….You and I have been around far too long to be beating around the bush now…There's nothing you can't say to me….So just think of it as a press briefing…step up to the podium and say it…"

"I can assure you….there's a whole lot more to a press report than just 'saying it'…" Francis defended. He knew he had to open his heart to her. But how to explain all he was going through.

"I….I'm not usually this…..sociable….with…" he stumbled.

"You don't go out with women a lot…." She simplified. "Tell me something I don't know….You're the most unreachable eligible bachelor in New York Frank." She teased, then went on more gently, "Might it have something to do with….."

"My wife…" he picked up.

"Your late wife" she lightly corrected, the situation coming in clearly now, in picture perfect HD.

"I haven't….dated….pretty much at all…since she died….Yes, I've had opportunities….but none seemed right. Asking you out…well wasn't easy for me, but being around you has been incredible. I've been, somewhat different. Everyone in my family I think has seen it. They've pressed me to move on for years…and in a way, I guess I finally did. I'm not sure if it had anything to do with Nicky's promptings or not….don't tell her but I kind of doubt it…" He breathed a tumbling guffaw. She smiled back, glad of the compliment, but happier still that his admissions were lightening the burden for him somewhat…

"I just….I came home last night….and I saw her picture. Now don't get me wrong, these past few days have been wonderful…but I just…don't…know…" he began to stumble again…

"You just don't know if you're ready for a relationship yet….Is that it…?" Frank nodded quietly. Abby continued, feigning frustration. "Well newsflash….I may not be written anywhere in your courthouses, but in the 21st century, men and women don't have to be romantically linked to spend time together and enjoy themselves. There is the unique possibility they can be just friends….It isn't a necessity for there to be something 'between' you and I, for me to come see you here or you to come visit on the island. You can stay at my house, or if you prefer a bit more distance, my guesthouse or one of the local hotels…I know a number of B&B's in the area that are quiet lovely…"

Frank paused from a moment, not quite 'happy', but the dread that had been filling him for most of the day over the thought of this very conversation, seemed to fall away like a mist….He looked at the woman standing next to him….Was she for real….A highly affluent socialite and him, at least as she had called him, a 'most eligible bachelor'…She had been his be all and end all years ago….could she really be satisfied with a simple friendship….could he….could they really make this work….

"You mean you really would be…."

"Well, let's not get out our crystal balls and say what this might be days months or even years from now…" She smiled…."Let's just start where we are, and let things go as they will to where they will…and see what happens…."

Frank just turned, staring into the darkened space in front of him. He leaned slightly with his fist on the bureau to his right…then smiled, turning back and reaching his arm toward the woman to his left.

"Do friends hug…?" he asked playfully.

She coyly held back. "I'm not sure….I might have to look it up….but I think so…" They stood looking at each other for a while…then slowly, mutually absorbed themselves in a close embrace.

"I do have one condition." Abby responded in time, her voice near muffled in his high shoulder…

"Oh…." Frank came back, with just a hint of dread.

"Think we could manage to make me a 'family friend'….I mean, not every week certainly…but I'd love to come back for another dinner or such….Your family is wonderful…and that little grandson of yours, Sean…he's just a RIOT!"

Frank shook his head and laughed. "You don't know the half of it!"


	9. Chapter 9

Abby called as she was leaving her appointment, thanking Frank for the wonderful dinner. Half ready to arrange their next meeting, she hesitated, deciding instead to leave it to him to make the next move.

"Sean and Jack are clamoring already to spend more time at the beach…." Frank let slip.

"Why don't you bring them up next weekend…." She invited. "The shore is just a short walk from my home, but if you'd feel more comfortable keeping them closer, there's a sandy area just off the pool at my property…It was supposed to be a volleyball court, but never got around to putting the net up, so I just call it my own little 'sandbox'…."

Frank grinned. "Would love to…but duty calls….already have three community events, two dinners, a rally…"

"Any game fowl in fruit plants?" She teased.

This one Frank caught on to right away. "Well, that would make things quite a bit more interesting…..even in this city…but no…"

"Bet it would make your day…"

"I'd take that bet…."

The conversation lingered till they said their final good byes. Being off the phone for barely 5 minutes, surrounded by the honks, shouts, and street sounds of the bustling city, Frank marveled at how quiet things seemed.

Later that afternoon, Baker signed for a special delivery package, not the size or shape Frank usually received at the office ….When he opened it he discovered the contents were a David Cassidy LP and chocolate covered fruit. There was a note attached….

Frank,

A Partridge-n-a Pear….box…..Closest I could manage (hey, it's made from trees right?)….

Enjoy your day,

Abby

Reagan couldn't resist laughing out loud…She had indeed made his day. He would call her that night and make the arrangements for him and the boys to come see her…the following weekend if she was available…He wished he could ponder some rearranging of the other 12 days….but he already knew they would be filled with business at hand and to come….He'd come up with something to offer their hostess when they got there, even if it wasn't so 'theme oriented'.

He looked up and saw Baker, still standing at the door after delivering the package, looking quizzically at the contents. He laughed again….

"Christmas in July…" He told her.

"Yes sir." She responded, gathering her composure and turning back to head out the door.

Two weeks later, three young gentlemen pulled up to the palatial estate that was Abby's home. Danny told his dad that the excitement over the trip had kept the boys awake nearly the entire previous night. Though they couldn't wait to arrive, they were both fast asleep before the car had reached Roslyn Park. Frank gave them each a gentle shake on the knee and they started to flutter their eyes. Stepping out of the vehicle into the bright sunlight, they blinked all the more…not believing the sight in front of them.

Even Frank was more than stunned by his surroundings. As Abby came out the door to greet her guests, he gave her a gregarious hug and exclaimed "this is what you call your 'house'."

"Oh, trust me; it's a mere cottage by some Hamptonian standards." She smiled. "Don't forget, for most, the Hamptons are simply a Summer….Residence…." Frank just stared at her, incredulously.

"And how are my two favorite boys doing…."

"Very well….uhhm….your Highness…?" Jack answered, wondering if the size of her 'home' meant something he was unaware of. Sean didn't even respond, still trying to process everything that lay before his eyes.

"Nope, Jack." Abby shined. "Not Royalty….100% American…just related to a lot of people….with a lot of money…."

"That's for sure…" he said plainly….still wondering if one of her relatives was someone with a royal title.

"Shall we show them to their rooms for the weekend…?"

"I think we'd better….send them off on their own in there….they'll be lost till September…" Frank joked. Abby just shook her head and, taking Frank's arm, lead them all into her not so humble abode…..

By noon lunch was served at the poolside cabana. The boys ate their fill and more, at least Jack, who's eyes widened at the sight of the platters before him. Sean, maybe a little overwhelmed, was more picky, but ate just fine all the same.

"Do you think I over did it a bit….?" Abby asked innocently…Frank's expression said it all….

They had spent the morning touring the house and its many rooms; countless bedrooms and bathrooms, two kitchens and an outdoor kitchenette on the patio, formal dining room and casual breakfast room, library, living room, great room, rec room (the three of which the boys could see little difference between, beyond the location and furniture in them…..), solarium, indoor lap pool, sauna and steam room, a wine cellar…Even Frank started to get a little stupefied by his surroundings. Even with all the vastness within, Abby didn't feel the kids would want to spend all day inside. When one of the staff came to the cabana with a platter of sunscreens, she stepped up just as the woman had entered the confines, pulled her aside, took two of the bottles from the tray, then sent them to a back corner, to place the remainder on a small table around the side of the buffet, out of sight of her company. She then looked to Frank with a question.

"Twenty-five, or Seventy-five….?"

"As even her valiant attempts at protecting them got Nick read the riot act by Linda last time, I say we go with 75 this one…" he chortled. She smiled, nodded, and proceeded to gesture the boys to come for her to apply the ointment. Her coverage was through and even, as though she was preparing a canvas for artwork. When she was done, though their cheeks and noses were as white as bleached wool, it was just as even, and not a spec of the cream could be spotted anywhere on them.

And this woman's not a mother…Frank pondered.

Reviewing her handiwork, Abby then dismissed the boys to the outdoor pool, where Jacobs was already standing in a dark tee and swim trunks, ready to play lifeguard if needed. Quinn was fifty yards back, watching over things from the balcony, a quick jet from the grand staircase, while Matlin was patrolling the grounds….in other words, going for a walk….

Being alone at last was something Frank had been looking forward to, and dreading at the same time…he couldn't deny he growing feelings…and he had to admit….desires…for her, but he still didn't feel quite right about acting on them.

"I'm not going to bite…" Abby teased, once the boys were out of earshot. She read him again, without even a second thought. Frank adjusted his sunglasses, trying to avoid her seeing his eyes roll in embarrassment.

"I…."

"No need to explain…." She comforted. "Friends….it's all good…." She sat down on the wicker sofa next to him and they sat quietly together for a while. Just off in the distance, they could hear the boys, splashing laughing and having fun from the moment the cool water touched their toes. They laughed themselves. Such innocence….such joy.

"So….what would you like to do today…"

Frank just looked at her….unused to having much free time….or what the well to do really did in the Hamptons.

"Shopping….." She suggested, but knew that wasn't an answer….it would require his detail to follow, and public attention would surround. Besides, looking over the newest Gucci and Jimmy Choo collections probably was not what his heart was set on doing with the next couple of days…

"A walk on the beach…" Frank's head tilted, but again, it would require his detail follow, and, though less, there would still be the public and gossip columned eyes looking for and at them. Not exactly an excursion filled with down time.

"Maybe a swim…" she continued…but as the words escaped her lips, a boing from the diving board and colossal crash one of the boys endeavored to make the biggest splash with his tiny frame.

"I'm not sure it's safe…." Reagan smiled. Abby couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

The silence kept on….somewhat tense….but still pleasant…Frank tried to avoid allowing his eyes to dart in the direction of his briefcase…but every once in a while.

It wasn't long till Abby caught on. "You know, Frank, if there's some business you need to attend to, feel free…"

"Abby, I would never…"

"Frank." Abby interrupted his defense. "If you were back in the city and your father and the boys were in the house, isn't there the slightest chance you might send them to play their video games and you would handle your paperwork while Henry read a book?"

"Yes,"

"Well…bringing you here isn't supposed to up your stress level….Heaven forbid things get Pavlovian and That becomes your automatic response to seeing me…" There was sincerity in her voice, but her words were far from a reprimand. "If you have work to do….paperwork you need to handle…it's fine…so do I…You can do that and we can still spend time together…Think of being here as you, not 'having' to get away from work, but having more options that will allow you to…When the mood hits, we can still go for a swim, a walk, or just talk over a novel, current events, or whatever else comes to mind…it's not like we've had difficulty coming up with topics before."

Reagan couldn't argue, and he could generally argue anything. This woman was good…He surrendered with a smile, casually standing up from his place on the sofa, he stepped over, grabbed his briefcase, took a seat at a nearby table where he could work more comfortably, but still have a good view of the boys, then turned to his hostess….

"One hour…then we'll go on that walk…or maybe even venture into that treacherous locale known as your swimming pool…"

She beamed at him. Crossing to stand almost behind him, she laid a hand on his shoulder "There is always the lap pool remember…that is, if you're not up for the adventure of the great outdoors…." He nodded with a quiet laugh, the stiffness in the air totally mystified.

She turned aside for a moment, stepping back toward the house. "I'll be right back."

Francis' spine arched…."Abby, if…."

"Frank, for heavens' sake will you chill out….I said I have work to handle myself, and I meant it…I just never said it was out Here! Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll head to my office and grab a couple handfuls of what's waiting for me there. Then I'll come back, we'll have our hour, and then follow up with see what the day holds afterwards."

She stormed to the edge of the canopy, then turned one last time, exasperated. "You can be so exasperating sometimes, you know that!" With that, she gave him a royal raspberry, and continued back up the main stairs to the door and inside.

Frank laughed and shook his head….he had really met his match with this one…

The thought crossed his mind again….and again….his match…..his match…?

Knowing the boys, and even Frank, were more than a bit out of their element in her place, Abby opted for a proper dinner, with a twist. Still choosing the formal dining room, she ordered KFC, enough to feed 20, and had it delivered by a local service. Counting the detail, there were about 8 of them, so it wasn't an extreme overabundance, but there was still more than plenty to go around. Originally, as a tease, she had each of the settings placed about 2 to 3 seats apart….Frank was confused, but the boys thought it was totally hysterical. In time, they all started to move in closer, though the boys did stay gathered to themselves, a setting or so from the adults, at their own 'table'.

When bedtime came, there were no questions to be asked…..Jack and Sean were just too exhausted. Abby had originally set them in their own separate bedrooms, but when Sean found out how far he was going to be from his brother, he started to panic. Abby quickly changed them both to a third bedroom, a suite with a full bed in one room for Jack, and an oversized sofa for Sean to sleep on in the adjoining chamber, with a private bathroom for them both to share. Placated, and back to his original lethargy, Sean knocked out as soon as his grandfather tucked him in. Jack followed soon after.

With the young ones fast asleep, the couple returned to the parlor for a nightcap.

"Was Jack serious about that teacher he mentioned….what was her name again?"

"Caffery I think…."

Abby contemplated the name for a moment….it couldn't be the same woman. Nellie Caffery was a lovely woman….pillar of the Society…..Having married into money, she still claimed the 'need' to work, though Abby herself thought it was simply to keep from boredom, she was indeed a teacher in the New York City School system. But the way Jack's teacher had treated him….over so seemingly mild misbehaviors…Either he was exaggerating, or this woman was quite a case. Either way, she was going to get to the bottom of the situation….While Frank stepped out to take a call, she picked up her own cell and started texting….

Nellie….coffee…Tuesday….NYC?


	10. Chapter 10

The sun shone through the window of the Starbucks' at 81st and Columbus. Two women laughed enthusiastically as they caught up on each other's lives.

"So tell me….how are the children in your class this year…."

"Oh…you know…the same….some utter delights….some headaches…some trouble makers…some stars…"

"Of course….a little birdie tells me you have a certain grand-star in your class this year…"

The other woman's attitude seemed to change, trying to stay polite and jovial, but feeling more than a bit intruded on…."Indeed…have you started having these 'catch up' conversations with your ex's contacts too…Trying to see if there's any dirt to dig up on your new beau's family…"

Abby nearly spit out her coffee….Usually it only took the mention of her former husband to illicit that response, but this was new. She hadn't even looked. Had her relationship with Frank hit the papers already? In this age of instant information, she couldn't say it surprised her, but she just hoped it wouldn't spoil things between them. But, she remained undaunted. She was here to find out what was going on in Jack's class….not snoop around on Frank, as her companion implied.

"I have all the information I need there, thank you…..just trying to find out how it is for you….having a celebrity in the class…."

"He's just another cop's kid to me…actually not a bad one…but his uncle…UGH! He's the one you should have a little conversation with…"

Abby had to think for a minute….three kids….Jack was…Danny's….so the only son left…well, now unfortunately…would be Jamie….

"Really….what happened with him…from all the accounts I've gotten, he's the quiet one….former lawyer and everything…."

"Frikkin' goodie-goodie is what he is!" Nellie responded, with more than a hint of disgust. I was out with a couple friends a few weeks ago….Now I'm not going to deny, I had a few too many, but it was a shower….baby…bridal…I don't even remember…and I wasn't going to be driving anywhere…The larger group of us started at the party, then after things broke up, a smaller section started bar hopping…By about 3 in the morning, there were about four or five of us left. That's when Officer Sunshine stepped up."

Abby held in a snicker…wondering what Jamie's reaction would be if she offered that little nickname to him when they next met. The kid really did smile a lot…

"We had just left a Karaoke bar." Nellie continued. "And we headed down the street singing our lungs out to "Closing Time", looking for our next roost. Reagan and his partner pull up in the Bratmobile and start lecturing us on what time it was and how people in the neighborhood were trying to sleep. I told him flat out, their sleeping was fine…as long as it didn't get in the way of us trying to party…" She started to laugh at her own oh so witty response. Abby just grinned politely. "Well, apparently he was having none of it. Then that little darling of the force began to write me a summons for Drunk and Disorderly. Can you imagine the NERVE! Well, I took it straight to Peter…the firm got it quashed, or expunged or whatever they do…I demanded an apology come along with it. Pete said he passed the information along, but I have yet to receive it….The impudent little flea!"

Abby could hardly believe her ears…Nellie had always been a little too active with alcohol…but usually it was just a glass of Zin before 12 or something…She had always been a quiet, sweet, fun loving person...Had living in so called 'society' driven her this far over the edge?

"So what does that have to do with Jack?" she queried.

"Well, I just want to make sure he doesn't wind up like that 'think-I'm-mr-perfect-cuz-I-wear-a-badge' family member, so I make sure to keep him in my sights at all times….He steps out of line even in the slightest, and I'll catch him immediately…See how he likes it….you get me?" She smiled, just knowing her friend would see the unquestionable brilliance of her plan.

"I see…." Abby responded. "So, you were humiliated while behaving like tactless teenager after having too much to drink…in front of a bunch of friends, if you can even remember who they were from your self-avowed inebriation level…by someone, who happened to be recognizable, simply doing his job….so you took your revenge on an innocent child, for whom you are there to teach and set an example….and have proceeded to make his days in the hallowed halls of education an endless torture of correction because of someone else who was trying to show you the error of your ways….Yes, I can everything quite clearly now…."

Nellie jaw was locked in the downward position…how did…did she…What just happened.

"If I were you, I wouldn't continue to wait around for that apology…" Abby continued. "In fact I'd thank my lucky stars some Child –centered or Prohibitionist style group, or heaven forbid, one of 'my ex's contacts'" The words, coming even from her own mouth, still made her want to gag…."didn't get a hold of this story and bring it to the papers or worse…the Board of Education, though one would likely lead to the latter…In fact, you might want to consider finding and apologizing to the officer yourself, for behaving in front of him in such a manner unsuitable for a socialite or schoolteacher. Not to mention, I'd be a lot more considerate and empathetic of Jack, and all my students….and treat them, even regarding discipline, with the respect and understanding they deserve, instead of what you've apparently been handing out…"

Nellie didn't know what to say…she could barely comprehend what hit her. The Irish crème she had slipped into her coffee after a long day with those bra….kids…had taken its desired effect, at what turned out to be a not so desirable moment.

Just then, a repetitive buzzing came from Abby's purse. She grabbed her cell and looked down. "Oh, will you look at the time. I must dash or it will take me 6 hours to get back home! It's been wonderful seeing you again…let's try this again in a couple weeks…maybe a dinner party at my house…You can meet my 'new beau'…."

Her new….and probably his….ugh…was Abby arranging the situation so she would have to….Nellie's head started to hurt.

"…Again….great seeing you….We'll have to talk again soon…" and with that, Abby grabbed her purse and umbrella, gave her friend a lovely cheek-to-cheek kiss, and slipped out the door to where Billy was waiting with the car.

A little over two weeks later, Abby was back at the Reagan family dinner table, where Jack tried to offer a Grace to 'beat out' hers from the previous visit. Beyond the fact he had written his out, apparently multiple times, she couldn't deny it was quite well assembled.

"Good work Jack" She complimented.

"I even had my teacher's help with it…."

"Really…that's a split off from their usual 'no prayer in schools' routine." Erin chimed in.

"What's your teacher's name again, Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Mrs. Caffery…" Jack answered with a smile, so proud of his work. "She used to be really mean to me, but the past couple weeks, she's turned out to be really nice….And she doesn't have that funny smell on her breath anymore." He finished matter of factly.

Jamie responded with a pensive look to Jack's information. Frank looked down at his plate, at his grandson, and then at Abby, who never for a moment took her eyes off Jack.

"Good to hear, Jack….Good to hear…."


	11. Chapter 11

About a month passed since Frank had taken the boys to Abby's Hamptons Home. Nicky, though longing to go, couldn't manage the room in her own social calendar. When the August visit came around, she was not about to miss her chance.

Jack and Sean, feeling that their one previous visit made them experts at knowing where things were in the house, pressed to give her the tour themselves. Abby laughed and happily agreed, letting Nicky know that if there was anything her young cousins neglected to fill her in on, to let her know….

"I'll be sure to do that" Nicky beamed. Somehow Abby doubted she was referring to the house at all…

The day wore on. The kids went together down by the ocean with Jacobs and one of the other guards in tow. Billy, it was discovered, was a former police officer and Private eye himself which, though not making him an official member of the detail, made those who were more comfortable working with him as one of the team.

Just as they were settling in for their 'work Out hour', as Abby began to call it, her private secretary sped from the house, a free flapping magazine in her hands.

"Mam, I thought you should see this immediately…." She said, cautious concern in her voice.

"Thank you, Sandra."

Abby looked over the paper she was handed. The front page of one of the dirtiest tabloids in the region with her picture, unflatteringly airbrushed, and Frank's, maneuvered into a more than casual embrace.

"Well, it's started already…." She handed the paper over to Frank, who was just putting his glasses on to start his briefings. "I should be having your baby in a matter of weeks…."

"How do they? When did this?!"

"Relax Frank. The papers probably decided we were sleeping together the morning we met on the beach." She sighed. "It's amazing it's taken them this long to get this far…."

Reagan thought it over, then shook his head in consternation. "How do you live with this sort of attention? The press can be bad when it comes to me, but there's generally some basis in fact, even if extremely skewed….They'd never think to put this sort of thing…."

"Frank, they just did…." She pointed to his picture and name, clear as day on the front page. "You just never gave them anything to print till now." Part of her wanted to apologize. Part was glad to have their names and images so publically associated, even in so provocative a manner.

"As far as how I do it….in truth, I'm pretty much as out of the loop as you are, tabloid-wise….which I must credit to my ex…."

"I thought he was a tabloid writer…..how does that keep you out of the muck? I thought that would make you daily fodder….especially now that he's your Ex."

"Self-preservation" She responded bluntly. His eyes darted, intrigued. He wanted to know more, but was almost afraid to ask.

"A little over a year ago, just as Nate and I were starting separation proceedings, I came across some of his notes, that were allegedly from his meeting with a CI…I glanced the CI's name….I knew it sounded familiar…I grabbed my cellphone and took pictures of the documents while he was out playing golf. Something inside me just knew they'd be important somehow….Three days later, it finally dawned on me where I had come in contact with the name before. I thought I was going to pee myself with laughter! I went into his closet and took a picture of where else I knew the name was….and sent all of them to my attorney."

Frank was intrigued, the evidence of who the CI was was in her husband's closet? Where was this going to lead…..?

"9 months later, our divorce was finalized…you could say it was the baby me and Jamison produced together…"

"Jamison….?" Reagan inquired, feeling certain he'd missed a good portion of the picture.

"Nate's inflatable…'partner'…..Oh, I had known he was bi from nearly the first 6 months we were married…By that point, he was having his affairs on either side….In my book, he was never that great of a lover to begin with, so it was no great loss. I had come across Jamison a few months earlier…had a pretty good giggle there….but again, we weren't 'together' at that point anyway…separate bedrooms and everything. I even thought about leaving now and again….but he had a piece of information on me that I just couldn't let out…and if I divorced him, that's just what would have happened. But now, I had the upper hand….You see, even in the tabloid world….being gay or having bedroom toys…though it might be of interest to many…is fine….but the combination, especially in the crowd he was just barely able to hold onto given his profession…He would have been a laughing stock….and to have it proven that his "partner" was his "protected source"…that would have ruined even him totally!"

Frank's eyebrows flew skyward in disbelief….This was how she had kept her details out of the tabloids?

"So…he keeps his and his friends' mouths….or should I say pens and keyboards…shut about me….and I haven't let anyone know about his….proclivities….He has needed to stop using his 'gentleman friend' as a source….but beyond that…what's past is past…Funniest part is…Jamison bothered me even less than his other…liaisons…Ok, using his rubber ducky as a 'source' was almost more despicable than his numerous other more blatant lies in print, but on the personal side, at least I knew, on the slimmest of chances we ever became intimate again, that was one relationship he'd had where he wouldn't be able to catch anything. In the end though, it was as it had always been….Nate was totally useless to me save for that one thing…keeping the press out of my life."

"Till now…" Frank commented.

"Well, I'll look, but I don't think Nate's name will be a part of any of this…he wouldn't risk it….As far as the two of us in the papers….we may have him to thank for the fact we've even had peace to this point." Frank could taste the venom she spat at the word thank, even though they were a distance apart. I'm afraid it's up to us what we do from here…."

Frank looked at the paper, but his eyes were really on Abigail. Had she really stayed in a loveless marriage for 2 years….possibly more from the way she was speaking…A woman of her…everything …money…connections…beauty…desirability…Why had she stayed…and what was she aiming for here…was she really thinking he would let her go over a couple tabloid pages…Ok, they were far from flattering, but that was the seeming nature of the beast now and days…she was right….it was a miracle they hadn't been front page news for months now….They'd just have to work their way more carefully going forward…or maybe do the same as they'd been doing, but now, for a reason. Still, why was now she so ready to give him up. She seemed to truly enjoy his company, and his family, despite his own original hesitations…What was the secret that kept her married to that little tick. What was it that kept the woman, who seemed ready to do anything, risk anything to live her life and share the life she had with everyone, thinking that she was worth so little.


	12. Chapter 12

It was only early October, and already the Thanksgiving Parade preparations were well underway….The parade itself may have had corporate sponsorship, but there were plenty the Public elements to be coordinated as well. Frank had his hands more than full, as he had so often, but he still made time for Abigail, like he had for all the other members of his family….

They took things as they were comfortable….sometimes, more serious and romantic….sometimes light and friendly. Sometimes it was almost competitive, especially when they debated each other on a particular topic….to the point he sometimes wondered if she was channeling Kelly Peterson, even though he knew the other woman to be completely alive and well. But through it all, he had never met anyone he found more his equal in his whole life….recently.

He sat at his desk, in a rare moment to himself, and placed his index knuckle to his chin. Raising the longest, he turned his wrist and stroked its end over his lips….Their first kiss…All other times they had gotten close, he had always been the one to pull back, either a vision of his wife's face or a phone call from Garrett or another stopping him in his tracks….That night….no calls…no ghosts….just him…and her…and the gentle embers that softly flamed around them.

Baker's hand on the doorknob snapped him from his reverie.

"Here are those reports from Capt. Jamison." She stated, handing him an inch thick folder of papers.

"Jamison?" he quipped back, stunned by the name.

"Mack Jamison, OSI….The reports you had asked for?" Baker responded, confused. Generally her boss knew what she was talking about almost before she did. Why was he so distra….oh…right….she smiled to herself…

"Right…thank you…." He responded plainly, trying to hide the initial shock from his voice…part to protect Abby, part because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get through the story with a straight face!

Baker, saying nothing, turned and headed back out the door.

Henry was out at his monthly 'floating' poker game, so Frank started putting together some leftovers for dinner, thinking he had the house to himself that night….till the doorbell rang….

He answered it to a surprising sight.

"Abby."

"Is everything alright…? I got a text from Jack saying…." She looked into Frank's stunned but relaxed eyes and got her answer before she was able to continue the question. Frank's response followed hers…Just when he though Nicky was the meddlesome one…Looked like he was going to have to have a conversation with his grandson over this topic also, as well as the value of honesty and….

His planned lecture was sidetracked by Abby's light giggle….She seemed to do that quite easily….

"Won't you come in…I was just about to order Italian…" he invited, making a mental note to keep her out of the kitchen till he was able to clean things up. It was then he noticed how truly on her own she was. Billy was probably parked around the corner somewhere, but usually one of the detail would step out of the car when someone arrived at the door. All of them were still present, but stationary. It may as well have been Danny himself who had knocked…..

The night sailed softly. Appetizers, entrées, a bottle of Barolo, and 2 shared desserts later, it was starting to approach midnight. Billy's last check in hadn't come for at least an hour…Not that either of them had noticed.

The wine had relaxed him some, though he knew the real reason for his present state of repose was simply the company. She was equally relaxed as they sat on the sofa, his arm around her as she playfully spooned the cream soup that had formerly been their tartufo in to his mouth.

A spot of it dropped onto his chin. They both smiled. She placed the spoon into the bowl and with softly rapped fingers, gently wiped it away. He turned even closer, and taking her hand in his, lifted slightly…and kissed it gently….

Their forms drew into one, arms softly caressing one another, lips pressed up on each other. Frank's hands began to reach toward the front of her blouse….

Abby's face went white….she panicked! In a flash she pulled away, leaping to the other side of the couch.

Frank was completely nonplussed.

Abby pulled her face to her hands…The moment she was so terrified to face…had arrived. She knew she should have told him about this days…maybe weeks ago…but she would terrified he'd become as distant from her as Nate had become when he had first found out, when she told him of her decision. She couldn't lose Frank too….Not when….

Well, she couldn't hide it any longer. He had known for a while how peculiar she was for a society dame….Now he'd discover what a freak of nature she truly was.

"Frank…there's something I….I need to tell you…." She stammered, moments from weeping.

"ok…." Was about all he could pull out….trying to gather himself. All this time, he had been the one to constantly pull back…and she had graciously relented. Now the shoe was on the other foot….He was surprised, both by his emboldened manner, and her reticent behavior…just what had gone wrong this time….

"That secret…the one that I told you Nate held over my head to keep me married to him…the one that had equally caused us such distance in our marriage….I…I….I….."

Frank was suddenly back to himself….Abby, the self-same woman who would have swam the width of the Hudson with no regard for the current, was filled with fear at the thought of something so far in her past. He slowly made his way back to her, placing his hand to her shoulder; he brought the other softly to her wrists to bring down the wall of her palms. He drew her softly to his chest, her welling tears moistening the pressed dress shirt he had yet to change out of since getting home.

"Abby," He cooed in a soft, reassuring tone….."It's ok….there's nothing you can't tell me….I think you know more about me now than even Nicky does…" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Abby jostled in a light laugh, but there was soon an even transition to trembling as the fluid of pain began to flow from her eyes….

"Tell me…."

"I told you….I knew 6 months into our marriage he had, interests, on either side of the genetic ladder…that didn't bother me. He was always careful….selective… I was the only woman in his life…at least for a while…but that soon changed…." She took a deep breath and held tighter to his chest. He wrapped his arms closer, stroking her hair, encouraging her gently to move forward, as she had done so often for him…

"Doing my weekly self-exams….I discovered a…a…..a….an, abnormality….I thought I was just being paranoid…my mammograms had always come out without the slightest issue. But, better safe than sorry, I thought, so I made an appointment with my Ob-gyn….She examined me and directed me to have another mamo…by the second, or I suppose third round, it was confirmed. It was not a calcification as I had hoped….I had a tumor on my breast."

Frank thought his could read this book to the end, without turning another page, but what he heard next he thought shamefully belonged in maybe the seventies or earlier…certainly not the new millennium.

"Cancer ran in my family. Even when we didn't die of it, many members of my family were struck down and severely weakened….James had Melanoma…Richard, emphysema and throat cancer. Ok, didn't help the first lived in Hawaii and the second smoked like an 19th century factory. We had it in our families and we knew it…they should have been more careful! Me…I was on the fence…I wasn't going to have our family history run my life…but I wasn't going to be stupid about it either. Was always looking to walk the middle path you might say…with some occasional diversions to the….mild extremes…."

"You call Bungee jumping from Macau Tower a 'mild extreme'?" Frank exclaimed in disbelief. The truth of it brought a slow smile back to Abby's face, if only for a moment.

"Well, it might have killed me, but again, only if I wasn't extremely careful…and it would have been rather quick, unlike what poor Richard went through…." Frank was struck dumb….All the time they had spent together, she had barely spoken a word about any member of her family….maybe this was the reason….

"Dr. Meyers was very patient with me. She was a family physician for generations…I knew this was a possibility…and I knew all the options…lumpectomy, mastectomy, reconstructive surgeries…the works….but processing it in the here and now, as opposed to the 'what if' arena….I was in a whole other world now….I….I just couldn't process all of it….I could go with a lumpectomy, and if they got all of it, or if it was in actuality benign, I could get out of the situation virtually unscathed….but if it wasn't, or if it came back again….then there would be a whole other round of surgery and chemo and so on….if even that was the end….And, again, with my family's history….it was likely not to be the end…only the beginning"

"After a week of thinking it over, I made my decision….It was drastic, I know…but I opted for the double mastectomy…I just didn't want to go through this again, or have the thought of the cancer returning haunting me for the rest of my life…It wasn't like I had double D's to begin with…" she laughed, finally. "They'd always been fairly small. No one would miss them. I'd just slide in the inserts and…."

"Implants?" Frank questioned, thinking he'd misheard…

"No…inserts…at least that's what I call them…." She responded. Taking a deep breath, she reached in to the neck of her blouse and pulled out a rounded shard of flesh-tone plastic. Though now out in the open, she held it tight, a part of her still wanting to hide it from him…Slowly, her grip softened, and she held it out to him.

Frank was stunned. This…was why she had pulled away from him so fast…..

"I knew all about the implants…saline, silicone…but I was still processing the reality of the cancer itself….I just….wasn't ready to start making…additional changes…to my body."

Frank looked at her…he had never even considered it before….She did look wonderful for a woman of her years….but she also looked….Natural….Maybe some form of dermabrasion or the slightest hint of Botox….perhaps from a party she had 'needed' to attend…but otherwise she was untouched, by technology….or in his eyes….by time.

"I didn't really think anyone would miss them….So, I made the arrangements for my surgery, and shot Nate an appointment reminder…he was never really big on medical stuff, so I kept him out of the loop for the most part. When he came to me, asking about the surgery, I told him all about it, quite matter of factly, I must say, which at the time, I was actually quite proud of, considering everything I was going through. Well! You should have heard his tirade! Why wasn't I 'completing' the surgery with the implants…..why wouldn't I just take advantage of the scenario and get everything done…How it would make me soooo much more appealing to him. When I turned it around and asked just what he would be doing to make himself more appealing to me….he simply pointed out how many lovers he'd had… how what I had in him now was plenty enough for me, and how if I wanted to keep him interested, I needed to start putting myself together better…and that this was the 'perfect opportunity'. "

Frank was stunned…Though he had never met the man, Nate was turning more and more into a jackass in his eyes. The pain that had filled Abby's seemed to metamorphesize to seething anger as she began to relive this part of the history.

"I guess you could say I was getting to see his true self live and in Technicolor! Uuuuu-gly! And I'm supposed to change myself to impress this slug? Not in this lifetime. And I pretty much told him that in no uncertain terms. He advised me that I had better change my mind, or that I'd live to regret it….After that…at best you could say we were polite to one another, when we absolutely had to see each other…..keeping up appearances as one does in the Hamptons…But beyond that, there wasn't much else….He wasn't very good company when we were more closely associated, but at least he was there…There was less pretending as there was putting up with him, as opposed to how things were with my other friends. Better, I don't know….just different. After this my…friends…were all I had….wasn't much to talk about…but we just kept right on talking…."

"I went through with the surgery…just as I…and Only I…had planned. Nate was 'on assignment' when I went under the knife, and was only around for the follow up visit long enough to play the supposed 'concerned spouse', while telling me the entire time as the stiches were being removed, that I shouldn't worry and how quickly we could make the 'follow up' appointment with the plastic surgeon so we'd be able to make this disgusting sight, and the rest of me, beautiful again….I don't know who he thought his expounding would benefit, Jessica already knew my decision, and he held nearly no sway over me at all by that point….He might as well have been talking to the air. "

She was quiet for a while after that….Frank wanted to offer words of comfort, but for one of the few moments in his life, he was at a loss for words. Should he say he was sorry…that was a given…could he tell her Nate was a moron, which was more than obvious…What else could be said…

"We all have scars…." He finally entered. "They're a badge of courage in some circles…Certainly should be so after what you've been through…"

She looked up at him slowly, smiling mildly. This was the response she had hoped for….but after years of Nate's cruelty or at best, indifference toward her being her only measure of a man's reaction…she feared it would not be the one she would receive…

Still, even after this comfort, she doubted he would find her appealing if he were to see her body as it was. Had they gone on and she found stabbing and even bullet wounds on him….she would have kissed and caressed each one…But to begin intimacy with someone…and discover….No…he'd never want to touch her again…

They held each other quietly for a while. Frank's mind wandered just slightly….His wife….Her illness had come as a complete shock…her death soon afterwards so sudden….Had she the opportunity to just be rid of it with one action, however drastic, he would have pressed her to do it. Any reconstruction he would have left up to her….Aesthetics would have meant nothing to him, if he could only have her with him…alive…and healthy…that's all he needed…Was this why being with Abigail was such a blessing for him….for them both. She needed someone to see her for the vast beauty she was, within and without….and he needed someone he could finally truly care for…Someone aroused not only his intellect, or his body…but both…almost at once…and with such intensity….It was almost as though they were brought together by something…or someone….and by no means did this imply his grandchildren…


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks passed. Phone conversations and emails were numerous. Frank made every attempt to arrange for lunch or dinner dates, Sunday dinners, and other visits, but somehow the actuality of these became fewer and farther between. If there was even the slightest chance of them spending more than a few minutes together, unobserved, Abigail would find herself apologizing for having double booked, not feeling up to the traveling….or some other reason to not be able to attend.

Her slow disappearance from his life was not lost on Francis….but he was not about to lose her to her hopeless fear….not now when they had grown so close….

It was after her third contrite but curious cancelation in a row that his mind was made up….He had to see her…He had to make her see how wrong Nate was, and how amazing she was….

"Baker" He called, pressing the intercom nearly after calling out her name. She came through the door, then contemplated turning back when she found his hand on the phone. He lifted it as he continued. "Cancel my meetings this weekend….I'm taking the family to the island. "

"October's not exactly beach weather." Baker commented, a touch of a wry smile on her lips.

"Leaf looking" Frank declared, not believing even himself, but he was going to get this done.

"Shall I make the arrangements in….Riverhead…" she teased.

"Wherever you please" He answered plainly…he didn't care where the family would be staying. There would have to be at least 2 to 3 vehicles involved for whoever came along. Whenever he would find time to get away, in whatever vehicle he could use to do it….he would. He was going to go see Abigail.

Saturday night, Danny and Linda surrendered to the boys' constant pleadings and took them to the haunted pumpkin patch advertised for just a few miles from the B&B. Nicky decided to go along for the ride, while Henry and Erin stayed in with their books and the television. This was Frank's chance…With a nod to Quinn, he said good night to everyone, claiming he was going to head to his room to handle some paperwork upstairs he had been delaying for days.

When things had settled, he made his way out the door and to the waiting car….The only one to notice his departure was the innkeeper.

Forty minutes later, a doorbell rang.

"Frank?" Abby responded, totally floored by the appearance of the man she had tried for so long to keep at arm's length….

"Abigail….How are you….I was in the neighborhood and I…."

"Abby….who's at the door?" A distant, and yet strangely familiar male voice asked.

"It's Frank Reagan….." Abby answered. Frank felt a tug…..Why did she speak his name with such….indifference?

"Frank Reagan…Well I'll be a…How the hell are you?" the man gregariously charged the front door. "I haven't seen you since…."

Frank looked straight at the other man…recognition just out of his grasp.

"Frank, you remember William…." Abby entered... "….Anderson…he graduated….what year was it again, Bill?"

"Well, I just remember it was after you, and before this not so pip-squeak over here!" he answered with a smile, offering Frank an enthusiastic handshake. Frank finally remembered. Bill was the High School Varsity starting Quarter-Back from his sophomore year on….he might have even made the post his freshman year, had school regulations not made that an impossibility. Frank, though always tall, was not built near as stocky as his counterpart.

"How are you, Bill, good to see you again." Frank answered, cordially, if not quite as extemporaneous as the other. "What brings you around?"

"Same as you, I'd imagine, to see this lovely young lady here….can I offer you a drink?" he proffered.

That was about all Frank needed to here. Certainly Bill was making himself more than at home with Abby…perhaps three was a crowd. "That's quite alright…just passing through on my way to another engagement" He turned back to Abby. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your evening…I'll leave you to your guest…."

"Frank…no…it's…" but before Abby could finish her protest, Frank had already made his exit, closing the door behind him….

"What was that about?" Bill queried.

Where to start…..Abby wondered to herself.

Monday afternoon, Baker's voice called over the loud-speaker.

"Ms. Abigail Taylor here to see you…."

Frank had been little able to get her off his mind since that Saturday…He felt sure that, for whatever reason, she had simply moved on, no longer interested, or perhaps willing, to continue in their relationship….

Then what in the world was she doing in his office.

"Show her in." Frank answered back…He might as well get the impending end over with….Leaving her sitting outside wouldn't solve anything…and she was far too stubborn to leave quietly once she'd come.

Baker opened the door, allowing the other woman entry behind her. Then, noticing a strange chill in the air, slipped away herself, as though she would catch pneumonia in staying a second longer.

"Hello Frank."

"Abigail….How can I help you?" Frank asked, mustering as much hospitality as he could manage.

"Frank, please, let me explain…" she pleaded.

"Explain what…You weren't expecting additional company…You were already entertaining a guest and I…."

"Bill…Bill is…well, I'd almost say family…but as I told you, I don't do business with family…"

Frank returned with such a befuddled expression, it nearly made Abby laugh outright…."Frank, Bill and I have been working together since he graduated from college…he's my Stock Broker!"

Francis blinked…several times….trying to process his misinformation into the truth…the new truth as she was telling him. He was her….

"But when he offered me….I felt sure…."

She tittered again. "Like I said, we've been together so long….friendly…professionally…he's practically family…I never said I don't work with friends!" She proved. "He's been over the house hundreds of times….and yes, he's stayed over a handful as well…separate bedrooms, I assure you….." she teased.

Frank was still processing. She had once again answered his unasked question….but if Bill had been around all this time….how much of her life did he really know….How much of her pain.

"Yes, he knows about my surgery….not the details, just the surgery….and about Nate's behavior…I think that's when he broke…ties with him….and pretty much when we started to grow even closer…"

Ties….her emphasis on the word….Was she saying the Bill…and Nate….if Bill…was the man he had assumed to be her new lover…..

"I can assure you….Bill has no interest in me….besides my friendship….and of course…my money…" she beamed….

Bill's preferences, Frank decided, were none of his concern…..What was now totally apparent was that he had been totally wrong about their relationship…and had acted like a total twit that night!

"Abby…" he stuttered out. "I don't know what to say…."

"Well, you can start by saying you're available for dinner tonight…" she invited.

The trip that till now he had thought completely backfired had in fact finally convinced her that he was indeed still serious. The 'difference' in her body as compared to other females was no matter to him. He still wanted her….to be around her….It might still take her some time to truly believe he'd ever want to be with her intimately, but just as she had been through his quandaries about his late wife and his new relationship with her….he was willing to wait for her to be ready for things to move forward…And looking forward to being there when she was…


End file.
